Changing the face of love
by lilfoi
Summary: Not an actual crossover, just a poem  that i needed to put on fan fic for copyright purposes


Changing the face of Love

How many say and swear by the stars up above

That "I am truly madly in love?"

How many people can say everyday?

That you and some person will be together some day

How many people through thick and thin

Stay in relationships in which they lose and never win

And how can so many people not feel deprived

When their love is what they have to give to keep them alive?

How many times did you watch him go?

How large did you envy grow?

When you saw and watched him so

Kissing some girl you didn't even know

And didn't you ever feel the pain

When that guy left you out in the rain?

Yet to him you'll return to in the quickness of a breath

Even if he's with you 'cause there's no one left

How many times did good guys tell her please stay?

You thought you make her happier if she went away

Yet the next day it seems you awaken to find

That she wanted someone else and it's destroying your mind

How much of yourself young girl have you given away?

How many times have you let your feeling sway?

Like flowers in the wind blown by the slightest breeze

When your emotions should be firm and pure like the tallest trees

Not so stiff that they never move

But so they slightly tilt to every grove

And be it so, that no one move can make them turn

Show those guys that your feelings have to be earned

How many times young men did you find it cool to be pimp?

Did you not understand that it makes those girls emotions limp?

To see you go with someone else

Makes them lose all respect for themselves

You think it's cool to just leave her in the dust

But it's you that again she may never ever trust

You're probably thinking think that it's not like that

Everything you do gets left in the past

But it's because of moral incompetence

That we don't see these things move from past to present tense

Because what you did takes sometime to really leave a mark

What you started was a fire and the immorality was a spark

That slowly seeps into the depths of their hearts

This is the point where it all starts

In the youth of the minds though we all think we're grown

The thing that the people before us have shown

Is that degradation of the mind starts at a young age

That you can be dead mentally before you even turn a page

A page in the book of your life

Start deciding who's right

Because if you don't set your standards high now

They'll never be high in the future and somehow

You'll wonder why you got here and why you're living your life in fear

Why you're spouse is so bad that every time you speak you're shedding a tear

I'm not saying that love's all wrong

I'm not saying that love's just some shallow song

All I'm saying I that if you don't do it right then it might not last long

I'd say fix it up tonight so you still got breath left to sing that last song

Hope you realize it's not just my emotions I'm trying to convey

Stuff like this happens to people each and every day

And now what in the end no matter what you believe or what you say

Things like this, without action they won't go away

So let's start thinking smarter, let's start trying harder

Because sweet people everyday are just getting tarter

They say where there are no good women there can be no good men

And hell I'm not even going to go try and pretend

That it's easy not to practice the sin of lust

When girls are wearing things so tight they're about to bust

Half they look pretty when they dress nice any way

And if you're not looking for then put the sexy clothes away

Cause if you're in love with some body

They think they deserve your body

So stop showing of that body

Unless you're really trying to attract somebody

So let's start thinking smarter, let's start trying harder

Because sweet people everyday are just getting tarter

We change relation

Across the whole nation

It's no new sensation

Let's stop the degradation

Mahatma Gandhi said if you start with you self healing will multiply

So let's start with ourselves so when can open each others eyes

And show that that we're better that dirt

You can get through a relationship without hurt

Not abandoning the name

Still playing the game

Just not playing it the same

So we can get through love without feeling the pain

Call it L-O-V-E love, but make it simpler, and make it less wrong

So you still have breath left to sing that last song

Hope you get the message

Yasin


End file.
